Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps 2: Zartog, Ivan Ooze and the Saurians Strikes Back
Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated direct to video science fiction comedy film and the sequel to the film Space Chimps (2008). The film was directed and produced by John H. Williams, and written by Rob Moreland. Space Chimps 2 is the 18th overall episode of the Agumon's Adventures series, created by Garfiled1990 and co-produced by Saban Entertainment and Toei Company, under the name Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps 2: Zartog, Ivan Ooze and the Saurians Strikes Back. Summary Space Chimps 2 takes place a few days after that first film (also a part of the Agumon's Adventures series). It follows Comet, the technology chimp who wants to be taken as a full-fledged space chimp person, and the Digi-Squad (a whole team of Digimon or Digital Monsters) and all their allies per team including their new friends, Inspector Gadget, T-Rex (a group of Dinosaur heroes), the Extreme Dinosaurs and The Tomoeda Team who are still on many other adventures to protect the universe from the forces of evil. Previously, Comet never got to have a go in space. However, he finds out that he was cut from the mission because of the budget cuts and no one takes him seriously any more. He just walks on the rocket ship and he accidentally launches the ship into space. Comet, the Digi-Squad and friends goes to Planet Malgor where he sees the alien what is named Kilowatt, and gets his fantasy. However, it's time for the Digital Monsters and Comet to do something when the alien Zartog, Ivan Ooze and the Saurians takes over Mission Control. Now that they were freed from their imprisonments by the Saurians, the villains wants to get Ham, the Pandasian Pandas, the Digi-Squad, and their many other friends for ruining their plans of ruling Malgor and the rest of the universe despite that Titan got Zartog in the last film. Now with help from Agumon, his fellow Digimon and their old and new allies, especially 9 and his fellow robots, Comet must go and join fellow chimps Ham, Luna and Titan, to stop Zartog, Ooze and Lord Dragaunus. The Mighty Ducks, currently living on Earth, will also appear to assist our heroes. Can they all defeat their most powerful foes once and for all, and in stopping the Saurians, will the Ducks join the Disney Heroes for new missions? Plot Hero Teams Digi-Squad * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Allies and Mentors * Gennai Villain Teams The Saurians Lord Dragaunus Ivan Ooze Main Characters Cast * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon/MetalGreymon ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Mike Reynolds as Gennai * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner * Marc Thompson as Franklin Fizzlybear * David Willis as Fergy Fudgehog * Brian Millard as Paulie Pretztail * Dan Green as Hudson Horstachio * Eric Stuart as Les Galagoogoo * Julie Lemieux as Toby * Jamie Watson as Oscar * Lyon Smith as Cool * Elise Baughman as Love * Terry McGurrin as Max * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Cam Clarke as Leonardo * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * John Stephenson as Hairy Scary * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto ** Kari Wahlgren as Sakura Kinomoto (footage from Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card) * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Madison Taylor ** Michelle Ruff as Madison Taylor (footage from Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card) * Rhys Huber as Li Showron ** Mona Marshall as Li Showron (footage from Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card) Credits Production notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Space Chimps and Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back belongs to 20th Century Fox. * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment. * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to Bohbot Entertainment and DIC Entertainment. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * ''Viva Piñata ''belongs to Rare, 4Kids Entertainment and Bardel Entertainment. * ''Pandalian belongs to TVbean, Fuji Creative Corporation, Planet Entertainment, Nelvana and Funimation Productions. * Gremlins belong to Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. ** Traditional (Hand-Drawn) animation of Gizmo is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Harvey Comics, Paramount Pictures' Cartoon Studios (formerly Famous Studios) and Hanna-Barbera. * Kingdom Hearts and Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series belongs to Disney. * The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Madhouse and NIS America. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie belongs to 20th Century Fox and Saban Entertainment. * 9 belongs to Focus Features, Bazelevs Animation, Relativity Media, Starz Animation and Tim Burton. Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Space Chimps 2: Zartog, Ivan Ooze and the Saurians Strikes Back/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Ideas